This invention relates to a new stand for use in growing melons and the like on farms. A growing melon rests on the ground and tends to develop mold and rot at the area of the melon in contact with the ground. The presence of mold, rot or discoloration of the melon significantly reduces the selling price of the product.
The melon most affected by moisture and rot is the cantaloupe due to its natural multiple growths of skin, cracking, and new growth of underskin. This skin configuration is called webbing. The rot particularly forms in the webbing.
This mold is a special problem in many modern day farms where the ground is covered with plastic sheeting to reduce the growth of weeds. Water has a tendency to collect on the plastic, creating an increased likelihood of development of mold and rot on the product. To prevent mold, rot and discoloration, water must be drained away from the melon and the lower melon surface should be ventilated.
In the past, some melon farmers have attempted to solve the problem by placing the melon on a leaf, a dirt clod, some wood shavings, or even on a piece of paper to keep the melon off of the plastic film. Sometimes, the melons are turned a 1/4 turn every week or so to present a different surface to the ground. This is very labor intensive. However, none of these methods are satisfactory and they seldom prevent the rot and mold because the melon molds and rots relatively quickly when it comes into direct contact with the plastic or the dirt in the field.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new product in the form of a melon stand which will maintain the growing melon out of contact with the earth and the plastic sheeting. Another object is to keep water from collecting around the melon skin and allow ventilation to the underside of the melon adjacent the earth or plastic film. It is a particular object of the invention to provide such a stand which is simple in design, easy to utilize in the field, and inexpensive, because the stands typically are thrown away with the plastic sheeting after harvesting the product.
Other objects, advantages, features and results will more fully appear in the course of the following description.